Through The Eyes Of The Capitol Heartthrob the story of Finnick
by Thehunterinthewoods
Summary: This is the story of Finnick's time through the Hunger Games. Enjoy and I more than appreciate any commentary (good or bad) so please submit! :) Enjoy! ;) Ex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake to the gentle rocking of the sea. Fresh sea air floods my nostrils with the scent of freedom, the sound of waves breaking and gulls squawking plays in my ears. For a moment I am confused as to why I was sleeping on my boat, then it all hits me. This is the day of the reaping. I always have trouble sleeping the night before the reaping, for obvious reasons, and sleeping here always seems to ease my nightmares. 65 years ago the twelve districts left of Panem made a deal with their government, the Capitol. In exchange for their lives, they would offer up one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district to fight to the death in an arena. I had heard the story every year at the reaping. I sat up and blinked my eyes at the rising sun as they adjusted to the light. Slowly I stood up and ambled across the teak decking of the boat towards the helm. I stood up onto the edge and executed a flawless dive into the water. The water enveloped me into its cool embrace, refreshing me. I continued to dive deeper before pushing off with my feet from the shallow ocean floor. I breached the water surface and took a replenishing breath. I wipe the water from my face before climbing up the side of my boat and back onto the deck. I take a towel from the basket and wrap it around me. I pull on my sandals and walk onto the peer, my shorts still sopping wet. I walk down the peer and turn towards the direction of my house. The place seems empty. These docks are normally crammed full with fishermen setting off early for the days haul. But not today. Today the entire district will sit and hold their breath, praying that themselves or their children will be spared from the horror of the Hunger Games. Afterwards, they will breathe a sigh of relief knowing they are safe for another year, with the exception of two families who will draw their blinds and try to figure out how they will survive the next few weeks.

I'm glad there is one around. My looks attract a lot of attention from the girls, my dark skin, chiselled features and blue eyes have created a name for me. I would be lying if I said I never used them to my advantage, the odd favour here, a low price there. But none of the girls seem to interest me, they only see the looks which don't match my personality. Still raw from the death of my sister and mother who both died in a hurricane when I was 10, and from my father who insists on training me for the games on the chance that my name may come up. I break into a jog, I can't delay getting home. I need to get ready and father will be worried to find that I am not there. He gets extremely anxious around the time of the reaping. I'm all he has left.

I return home and let myself into the small kitchen. Father already stands there. He watches the water dripping down from my shorts onto the floor. Any other day I think he would scold me. But not today. I brush past him without a word and go into my room. I used to share a bed with my sister but not anymore. Father has laid out one of his old suits on my bed. With a gasp I realise its the one he got married in. I towel myself off and dress quickly, taking in the new stitching that Father has had added, he must have spent a lot of money of modifying it. Simple black trousers and jacket, white shirt and a dark blue tie. When I come back down stairs, Father is talking to my best and really only friend, Annie Cresta. Annie is wearing a sea green dress flatters her body perfectly.

"Looking sharp," she mocks, looking up from the table where she and Father are waiting.

"You two better get going," father observes.

"Yeah, don't want to miss our chance to enter a gladiatorial death match," I joke. Father frowns at this but he knows that it's only way to get through this. The only alternative is to be terrified. But Annie rewards me with a laugh and stands up. She walks over to me and, while fixing my ties, says in a voice mocking the capital accent.

"Happy Hunger Games,"

"And may the odds be ever in your favour," I finish for her, in the same voice. She turns to walk out the door, I follow her, but Father stops me.

"What happens if you get chosen?" He asks me, starting our annual reaping routine.

"I do anything it takes to get home, I will come home because nothing is more important," father nods his approval.

"Don't be late. I love you son." Even for the reaping day this catches me off guard. Father had never told me that he loved me, not even when mother and my sister Deirdre were alive.

"I love you too Father," I reply, because despite the fact that he is harsh on me sometimes, I do.

I walk out with Annie, joking with her as we walk towards the town square. Today it has been transformed. Roped off sections for the different genders and age groups. Capitol banners hanging from the outside of the town hall, a microphone stands alone just outside where our Capitol escort, Wendy Pearl, will speak to us. Annie and I part to sign in. Annie makes her way to the 13 year old girls section. While I walk to the 14 year old boys section. Wendy makes her way on to the stage, wearing an outfit so pink it hurts my eyes.

"Welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour," she chirps in her ridiculous Capital accent. She begins to explain once again how the Hunger Games came about. While Capital propaganda spews from her mouth, I turn and catch Annie's eye, giving her a wink.

"Ok, now the time has finally come to pick our tributes to represent District 4 in the 65th Hunger Games! Lady's first," Wendy sings out. She trots over to the female reaping bowl and plucks out a piece of paper, she unfolds it at reads out, "Olivia Glade!" A girl in 16 section bursts out in tears. But before she can make her way to the stage, another girl steps forward and volunteers. A career. It's been a couple of years since we had one, maybe District 4 will have a winner this year. The girl who steps onto the stage has a mean look in her eye, she is tall with jet black tied up in a bun. She proudly tells the crowd her name, which is Sofia Gordon. She's from the rich part of town, I saw her once teasing a younger kid, holding his satchel just out of his reach.

"And now time for the male tribute."

"Finnick Odair!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's me. She actually picked me. I was so preoccupied analysing the female career that I forgot to even be nervous. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I just didn't hear right. But no, the entire crowd is looking at me, some even have tears for me. But I don't want their pity, I know this is the first time the Capitol will be seeing me and I need to make a good impression. So I plaster a strong, calculating look on my face and boldly make my way to the stage. People whisper my name as I walk. I get to the stage and shake hands with Sofia. There a huge round of applause, larger than normal, there's even a few whoops. Maybe they think that between Sofia and me, District 4 actually has a fighting chance this year. We are hustled into the town hall where we are given a few moments to say goodbye to our close friends and family. I'm placed in a small room with a single chair in the centre. a lone peacekeeper stands by the door. First in is my father. He walks towards me without saying a word, I stand to meet him and blabber,

"I'm going to win father, you taught me how and I swear I am going to come home." Surprisingly my father pulls me into a bone crushing hug. When he pulls away, I think there's a tear in his eye. He nods at me and exits the room.

Next in is Annie. We hug, and she says with tears running down her face. I'd never seen Annie cry before.

"Finnick, you have to win, please, for me! You have to come home."

"I will Annie," I give her a grin. "You know that father trained me for this, I really think I can win this thing." She returns my smile.

"You better," and then she is dragged away by peace keepers.

From this moment on my entire life will be the public viewing of the Capitol. A peacekeeper escorts me to a car with blacked out windows that drives us to the train. Sofia and I ride in silence the entire way. We board the train and are immediately introduced to our mentors. One is a young blonde girl, named Chiara. Our last career to win. She sits there sizing up the two of us, the other is an elderly woman named Mags, who is looking out the window, occasionally dozing off against the glass.

"I'll take the career," Chiara says.

"Excellent, I've got Mags," I say, because honestly I'd rather have her anyway. I despise the careers. Mags turns to give me gap toothed smile and mumbles something at me that I think has to do with my eyes.

"Your eyes will be a great asset," Chiara translates for me. "So what are your skills," Chiara says, turning to Sofia.

"I'm a really good archer, I. Don't. Miss," Sofia boasts. Mags drags me into a separate room and starts mumbling to me about the train, it takes a while but I began to understand what she is saying. I realise she is asking me about my skills so I say,

"I throw knives and spears and I'm very good with a trident. I've been using one to catch fish since I was a little boy." Mags gives me a nod. She grills me on everything from .my survival skills to my weapons skills to how to use my looks to get what I want. We sit in the room and chat for the entire train journey which is only around 5 hours because District 4 is so close to the Capitol.

"This train is amazing, it's goes so fast yet it's so smooth. I wouldn't know how fast we were going if wasn't for the windows."

All too soon we are at the Capitol, the station is crowded by people in strange outfis just itching to get a look at this years tributes. They make me sick but I force myself to smile and wave, which makes them go even more berserk, because I know that my strategy is to win over the crowd, I will need sponsors. I'm led into a large towering building, we step into a large lift. The doors and walls are made of some sought of thick glass that allows you to see the rest of the Capitol and as much as I hate to admit it, it truly is beautiful. Wendy presses a button and we zip upwards before stopping abruptly.

"Each district gets their own floor", mags informs me. A silent servant (or though somehow I feel slave is closer to the truth) directs me to my room. I undress and walk into my own personal bathroom. There a gigantic shower in the corner which I step into. I'm face by around a dozen buttons, I press one and freezing cold water rains down on me. Quickly I palm another random

I'm taken straight into a room when I'm told to sit down in a big chair. Three girls with candy floss coloured hair in bazaar hair styles busy themselves around me, cleaning and polishing me, "beauty base 0" one of them chirps. I'm given a thin robe to dress in while I wait for my stylist. By stylist is a middle aged man with huge eyebrows that sweep across his forehead like decorative feathers on a bird. Big tufts of golden hair sprout from behind his ears, his nose has been surgically altered to look sharp like a beak, it all gives the general impression of an owl. Whether or not this was intended I wasn't sure and frankly wasn't going to ask, the last thing I wanted to do was insult my stylist. The impression you give at the opening ceremony has a large impact on what kind sponsors you attract, he looks me up and down, circling , taking in every angle of my body.

"Yes", he murmurs "yes, I could do wonderful things with you", this unsettles me, but I guess it could only be a good thing. Owlet, as his name turns out to be, has me dressed in a blue tunic, that leaves little of my chest to the imagination and a long flowing cloak to match. "Poseidon"! He declares


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If I'm honest, I quite like my costume, not nearly as bad as some of the other costumes I have seen district 4 tributes in in the past. I like it even more when I see the get up Sofia's stylist has put her in. She is dressed to look like a mermaid but her stylist has covered her in netting and starfish and shells and sea weed, she looks ridiculous and a little sea sick, a huge accomplishment for a district 4 local. We both are hustled onto a golden chariot. I take in the other tributes around me and find that I am among the best dressed and defiantly the best looking. I feel sorry for the District 12 tributes, who are completely naked except for a thick layer of sparkling coal dust. I feel like I should strike a good, friendly conversation with Sofia so I turn to her.

"Nice starfish", I mock.

"Don't make me snap your neck, before the games have even started pretty boy", Sofia snaps.

"Ah, you think I'm pretty", I quip back. The chariot shoots off before Sofia can retaliate. The crowds reaction is incredible. They are going mad, shouting and cheering, blowing kisses and chucking flowers at us. I wave, catch their flowers, return their kisses and give out plenty of winks. The crowd loves it. Soon, starting at a low hum, I hear my name being chanted throughout the crowd. I become more enthusiastic in my waving and kisses, pausing only to give Sofia a quick glance. She gives me a sour look. All too soon, I was actually enjoying that, the ride is over and we are standing with the other tributes in front of President Snow himself. He stands there, in all his snake like venomous, and addresses us tributes and wishes us luck in the arena. It complexes me, why people in the Capitol are always wishing us luck in the games, as if it is not because of them, that we are here, as if we could all get out alive. It disgusts me. At the end of Snow's speech, the horses that pull our chariots ride off again.

I jump down from my chariot, and take in some of the other tributes. First I see who must be the district 2 girl tribute, dressed as a gladiator. She's tall, blonde and deadly looking. While her district partner makes small talk with the District 1 tributes, she stands silently looking bored and impatient. Realising that as a District 4 tribute I have the opportunity to get in with the careers but should do so early, I walk over to talk to them. I hear Sofia hot on my heels. I interrupt them mid flow, "hi, I'm Finnick" I say and give them my best smile. I think I hear the girl from 1 stifle a gasp. "This is Sofia," I say, turning to introduce her, even this causes her to glare at me but she smiles at the others.

"I'm Nick" that's Mandeline over there," the district 2 male says, nodding in the direction of the blonde girl, who is picking at her outfit.

"Hanna Finch," the girl from 1 says, blinking her eye lashes.

"I'm Morgan Hunt," the boy from 1 tells me and leans forward to shake my hand, I take it and he squeezes far too hard for comfort, perhaps trying to intimate. He's strong, I make a note of that. I stay there chatting for a while, until Mags calls me over and tells me that it's time to go up to our apartment. I head straight for my room but Mags follows me. She sits down on the bed with me and says

"We should talk about what you are going to in training tomorrow," I can now make out most of what she says.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it to be honest," I confess.

"That's fine, what skills do you have, you know, other than your looks," Mags beams at me. I remember the things my father taught me. I doubt I'm nearly as good as the other careers but I'm not bad.

"I can throw knives and spears, fairly well and I've worked with a trident most of my life," I tell her, Mags can't have a very good memory cause I've told her all this before, oh well the price of age I guess.

"Ok, here's what I want you to do," Mags tells me. "Use your knife skills to impress them today maybe throw a couple of spears if necessary but try to stay away from that,"

"Sure, I will do my best to dazzle," I say sarcastically, which Mags ignores.

"There's one more thing, do not leave the careers side," she tells me in a no nonsense tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I wake up the next morning, I keep my eyes closed. For a few seconds I lie there and pretend that I'm at home. Lying in my own bed. In a few seconds Father will come in and tell me to get up for fishing. I'm waiting for the knock and it comes. But it's not Fathers rough, deep voice telling me to get up but Wendy's high pitched chirp. I swing out of bed and find a set of clothes lying on the floor. Loose olive green combat trousers and a tight fitting, long sleeve top, made out of a thin, high tech material. I pull on my outfit and go and splash water on my face in the adjoining bathroom. I go into the breakfast room to find, another feast before me. Hot and cold meats and every form of eggs. I pile my plate high, I had heard about the quantities of food they have in the Capitol but even this, is more than I imagined.

This it I think, I need to impress them. To show them that I'm one of them. I throw one of the three knives I'm holding in my right hand. As soon as its left my hand I'm searching for the next. I take it up and throw and the target towards the knife. I throw the remaining knife with my left hand at the last dummy on the left. Examining my work, I've done well, two of the throws were strong, kill shots the third is dead centre in the chest. I look round to see nods of appreciation coming from three of the careers. Sofia is looking at me with contempt, Mandeline is working with a large axe. She takes the head of one dummy and then launches it at another a few feet away, the blade sticks in the dummy's neck.

I spend the rest of the day with careers. Going to various stations, I hate to admit it but I do occasionally find myself having fun. I make sure to remember those who excel at fighting. Most are just the normal bunch of scared, unskilled children but there are plenty who look like they know what they are doing. I already know that Mandeline is good with an axe. Nick is exceptional with a sword. Hanna is also good with a broad sword and can also throw knives but not as well as me. Morgan is pretty lethal with any weapon in his hand. Sofia is good with a bow and her knife skills are fair. The girl from 8 seems pretty good with a sword as well.

At the need of the day I go back to level 4 and tell Mags what i did. I find her sitting in my room. And get into bed and tell her everything. She is pleased with my work and we both feel confident that careers have accepted me.  
"Now that you're in, ease up a little," Mags instructs me. "You won't be able to stay with Careers for too long and you don't want them thinking you're the one to kill,"  
"Which I am," I joke, but Mags looks at me dead serious and says.  
"Dam straight," I feel Mags generally believes in me and on this comfort I fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry that its been a while, I have written chapter 6, it's just needs a few touch ups and so should be along soon. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, please keep them coming I really value your feedback. Hope you like this chapter. Ex

Chapter 5

It's rather incredible how quickly one can get used to a new life style. When I wake I dress and head towards the breakfast room to fill up my plate, automatically. This place is beginning to feel like home all to quickly. I have really forgotten the feeling of District 4, I feel like I'm betraying my tue home by not hating every second of being in the Capitol.

Over the last training day I stick by the careers side. We have lunch and train together, I remind myself frequently to think of them as the enemy, to analyse every action in order to find their weak spots. In training I'm careful not to appear too good. I stay away from spear throwing but show them that I'm good with knots and traps. I can't appear like the one to kill but I can't let them think I'm a weakling. It's a balancing act but things are going well.

The next day, I'm sitting in a waiting room with 19 other tributes, we sit in silence, occasionally sizing one another up, but i guess its hard to make small talk with those you are planning on killing in a few days. I don't normally get nervous, although I guess I'm rarely in position where I need to be, other than reaping day. However today is the last training day, it's basically a private show for the game makers. We have to impress them, the scores are televised and what you get greatly impacts on what kind of sponsors you get. Mandeline has just gone in so they will be calling me soon. I look around at the other tributes, I can't shake the idea that in a few weeks; everyone in this room will be dead. Except one, me. I have to come home, so I go through once again what I'm going to do when I get there. Each movement, each target, I have to be perfect. At last they call,  
"Finnick Odair, district 4,". The training room looks very different empty. I look up to the balcony to find the game makers looking at me expectantly. I can tell they're wondering if I'm just another pretty face or if I'm a victor. I give them a subtle wink and immediately go over to the knife station. I fling five knives in to three dummies in front of me, all perfect throws. My hearts pumping and adrenaline is racing through my veins. I jog over to the trident section. They're made of beautiful shining metals. Each one a different shape. Each one boasting a different quality. I grab four and head over to the spear section. But then i get a better idea. I drag four dummies over to end of the room and go stand about half way across the room. It's a large distance but I know I can handle it and it's sure to impress. I throw three of the tridents into the dummies. All extremely deadly shots to the neck, chest and abdomen. I take my last trident over to the sword section and take all my anger at the Capitol, at the games, at how unfair all of this is, on the dummies. I stab and thrust and manoeuvre around my inanimate opponents. The prongs on the trident have serrated edges which I use to take the heads off the dummies. I turn to find a bunch of very impressed faces.  
"Thank you, you may go now," says the head game maker, I bow and take my leave. I go out to find the other careers waiting for me.  
"Sounds like it went wells," Hanna remarks.  
"What did you do? Do a strip tease?" Sofia mocks  
"What's the matter jealous," I quip back. And I receive a laugh from Morgan. Mandeline mumbles something and then stalks off towards the elevator. As soon as she's out of ear shot Nick starts talking quickly.  
"She's going to betray us," He says  
"What?! When?!" Hanna asks.  
"In the bloodbath, she's going to stab as many of us in the back as she can, I heard her telling her mentor, Ekman,"  
"Dam, so what do we do?" I ask.  
"Duh, we kill her, the first chance we get, if you see her, you kill her," Morgan says. We all nod our agreement. The others look annoyed, but to me it's just one less career to worry about.

I hang out with the careers for another hour, as Mags would want me to do, then I return to the house with Sofia for supper. On the way up to our floor, Sofia turns to me and says,  
"What's your game pretty boy?"  
"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused at her outburst.  
"Your looks will help us get a couple of sponsors but that will do jack in the arena, as soon as you outlive your usefulness, you're dead meat,"  
I scoff and say "thanks for the hot tip, sweet cheeks,"

After supper, we all sit down inform of the T.V to watch the scores, I take a notepad and a pen so I can note down the scores of the other tributes. Nick gets an 8 while Mandeline pulls a ten. Morgan gets a ten as well but Hanna gets a 9. Then my face comes up, accompanied by a ten! I'm surprised, I know I had done well but I didn't think I would pull a ten. Sofia only gets a 7 and she gives me a vengeful look. Sorry sweet cheeks but this just isn't your year, I think. The scores continue and I make notes of the other tributes who get high scores. The girl from 6 gets a 7, her name as it turns out is Rose. Few others get high scores. A small looking boy from 8 called Forman manages to get a 6. The girl from 9 named Millais scores a 7. The rest are mediocre at best.  
Thinking about it, Mandeline is my greatest threat. She's just as skilled as Morgan and she's clever. While I generally get the idea that Morgan will be only relying on his muscles, Mandeline seems cunning. If I'm lucky, someone will get Mandeline in the initial blood bath and Morgan will get killed off in some stupid way. But lately I haven't been able to rely on luck.


	6. Chapter 6

I lie in the cool, wet sand as the waves play and tickle my feet. The sun warms my entire body and I breathe in deeply the crisp sea air. These are the days I live for. I turn to my left and see the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Far more beautiful than any of the women in the Capitol. She lies in a simple lace dress, no make up and her glorious brown hair falls around her elegant shoulders and tanned neck. "Annie," I say. The girl roles over to look at me and I stare into her sea green eyes that are so like mine. I go say something to her, three little words that's existence I have always denied. I'm interrupted by two loud knocks that bring me suddenly into another world. I wake in my bed to Mags telling me to get up for breakfast. I spend the entirety of breakfast thinking of Annie, it had always been so much easier to ignore my feelings for her, for so long I convinced myself that they didn't even exist, that the feeling of shear joy when I see her was just a product of our friendship. But I was wrong. Being do close to death now, I wish I could tell her. But in order to do so I must get home and to do that I have squash down my feeling and concentrate on winning, in the games a distracted mind will only get you killed.

Mags escorts me to a private room after breakfast for interview training.  
"You already made a splash at the opening ceremony with your good looks and you've shown you can fight with your training score, now you just need to keep it up and they will be putty in your hands," Mags says.  
"Ok, so what kind of angle am I playing here?" I ask.  
"You're a sex symbol," she says matter of factly. "You're a heartthrob, at guy that everyone want. You want to flirt with the crowd but don't over do it or it could back fire," she instructs.  
"Ok so how do I that?" I ask. Mags continues to instruct me in what to do. Most of these things i have learnt myself anyway. They involve relatively simple things, a wink to the crowd after a joke, intense moments where I remain serious and

Then Mags turns me over to my stylist Owlet. He whispers some quick instructions to the three candy floss coloured girls and they set to work on me again. As they work I catch small snipets of conversation. They talk and talk about the various parties they've been to, gossip and of course the hunger games. Although I pretend not to listen I get the general impression that all though I appear to be the capitols favourite, I am not in fact the favourite to win. The one to beat appears to be Mandeline, which confirms my earlier suspicions, although none of them mentions anything about her plans to betray the others and me.

When they've finished Owlet arrives and the others shrink to the back of the room like tiny excited minions. Owlet gives me a pair of shoes, trousers, underwear and a shiny golden jacket. I look up, confused and say;  
"You haven't given me a shirt," Owlet, distracted by a buffet at the side of the room, doesn't even look up and says matter of factly;  
"You won't be needing one, the more they see of you the better," I get a sickening feeling in my stomach but I guess I should be used to this by now. Besides it could be a lot worse, I am trying to be a sex symbol after all, I've seen the District 12 tributes turn up naked to the parade before. I sigh and put on the thin, delicate clothing. Despite being slightly too naked for my taste I don't look too bad. The trousers are fairly normal, and jacket does pick out the golden flecks in my sea green eyes.  
"Let me look at you," Owlet calls, while trotting over to me, his eyes wide and excited, adding to my perception of him as an over excited owl. "Yes, yes it's marvellous just marvellous," he says while walking around me as I was a sculpture he had just added the finishing touches to. I look into the mirror in front me, trying to remember what I used to look like. The prep from the team has made me clean shaven, by cheek bones more pronounced, they've cut my hair and whitened my teeth. The extra food I've been gorging myself on has removed the presence of visible hunger. Standing there in this gold jacket ready to walk out in front of the entirety of Panem I struggle to find the essence of my former self. It that moment I suddenly feel so home sick that I want to break down in tears but I know I can't, I have to be strong it's the only way that I'm getting home. All to soon it's time to go. I'm escorted to an elevator which takes me to level that I have never been to before. The doors open onto the off stage waiting room. I can hear the deafening roar of the audience as Ceasar addresses the crowd. I walk over to the careers who are chatting at the front of the line. Everyone else is silent and rattled with nerves but not the careers, as usual they seem confident and excited.  
"Ah Finnick there you are," Hanna says, she pauses, takes in what I'm wearing and says "do you ever wear a shirt?"  
"Well I have to give the people what they want." I smirk. A guard comes in and tells us to keep quiet because the show is about to start. The first tribute is called in. On the T.V on the wall I see Mandeline walk on in a long silver dress, her blonde hair is braided back in a pony tail I actually recognise as a plat commonly worn in my district, although it looks far more intricate. She's revives a good reaction from the audience. Then again she is tall, blonde and hot something her stylist has made sure to use to their advantage. Although I can truthfully say I am not attracted to her, she's hot sure and clearly deadly but beautiful? Like Annie? No.  
It's easy to see how her mentor has decided to play her, she's clearly deadly. There's some back and forth between her and Flickerman for two minutes. Before Morgan is called on and then the same for the next tributes, rinse and repeat. The buzzer sounds and I go on. I've seen the interviews plenty of times of course from years of mandatory viewing on the hunger games but they are nothing compares to the size, volume and insanity of the audience live. They all go crazy as I walk in, completely lost for words but I remember what Mags told me and give them a wink. This sends them even more wild, I wonder how the people of Panem can shower so much love and money on people they can't wait to see to die. Flickerman changes his hair every year and this year it's sea green. Just like my eyes, he's even wearing eye liner to match. I can't help wondering if this done on purpose. After all Ive been told by Owlet that each year the fashion in the Capitol is hugely swayed by the tributes. I stop myself, realising that I actually listened to something Owlet said.  
"So Finnick you've made quite a splash so far in the Capitol, especially with those looks of yours, you must have lots of admirers back home in district 4, do you have anyone special in your life?" Flickerman asks me.  
"Well, you know how it is, nothing concrete," I say mysteriously giving the audience a wink, which sends them wild again. We continue down that road again but I keep things mysterious only promoting my image. Flickerman asks me about my skills and I tell him that I'm pretty good with my spear and knife skills as the other tributes have already seen that in the training room but keep skills with a trident a secret in case I'm lucky enough to find one the arena. Eventually the buzzer goes off again and I'm clapped off my audience. Mags comes to greet me.  
"That was perfect," she tells me. We walk in silence to the elevator and no one says a word until I'm at my room. As I'm opening my door Sofia turns to me and says sarcastically  
"See you tomorrow,". Honestly I don't trust her not to stab me in the back the first chance she gets. Still I'm bigger than her and probably more valued by the others.

Mags follows me in and sits in a chair opposite me. I wait for her to say something but she doesn't. So I lie down on my bed, I know sleep won't come to me tonight. After a while she says  
"I'd wish you luck but you don't need it, you know what you're doing," she walks over to me, kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I get out of bed and use a phone in my room to order a big spread of food. Steamy broth with sea food followed by creamy pasts dishes, and a meat that that I don't the name of in a creamy yet spicy sauce with rice. And rich chocolate dishes for pudding. It's a proper feast, the things you can't even dream of back home but I will need all the energy I can get, I don't even get breakfast tomorrow. I wish I had some rope to tie nots to keep my mind off the games but I guess they're worried that I would use it make a noose and ruin all the fun for them. It must have about 4am before I finally find sleep. In my dream I jump from a tree to attack the girl from district 1, when I land I must break my back because I lie there on the ground paralysed. Mandeline gets on top of me pinning my paralysed body to the ground, she opens her mouth in a snarl that reveals sharp fangs and a snakes flickering tongue she says something inaudible before burying her teeth in my throat. I wake covered in sweat, I sit up and swing my legs out of bed. Lying on the floor are a pair of sturdy leather boots, thick socks, olive green combat trousers and a short sleeve sea green t-shirt. So these are clothes that I will fight for my life in. I walk outside my room, a guard is waiting for me. He beckons me to follow him. We walk to the elevator where he puts in a key in lock that I never noticed before and we sip upwards. We are on some sought of launch pad and there's to hovercrafts waiting. He walks me to one and I climb inside. I can hear the angry hum of the hovercraft waiting to drag me to my fate. Looking around at some of my fellow competition who are already seated in the hovercraft, everything suddenly becomes so real. I can see Morgan sitting near the front of the craft and we exchange a nod. I take my seat and we are soon joined by three other tributes before taking off. A woman comes over to me holding a large syringe.  
"This is your tracker," she tells me, sticking the needle in my fore arm. I look out the window if the hovercraft as we fly. From here the Capitol looks even more amazing, for a second I feel so free flying through the clouds, it's vaguely reminiscent of sailing. As we draw closer to the arena the windows black out. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise(!) I think sarcastically. The hovercraft lands and I'm escorted to my own private chamber for preparation. Owlet is waiting for me and helps me get changed. I'm wearing comfortable, sturdy boots, olive green trousers, sea green t-shirt and a lightweight jacket. I get changed in silence, unsure of what to say, I can't imagine him being able to consol me in anyway. I look at him, to find his normal bouncy grin is absent to his face. It's replaced with a sad, caring look which catches me by surprise. Still he offers no words of reassurance and I turn and walk into the open tube, with a platform will take me up to the arena and in all likeness my death. The tube slides shut as I step inside, sealing my fate. The platform rises slowly, Im sure the tube is sound proofed but I can't hear anything anyway except the sound of my heart beating in my ears. The sound of drums of the approaching violence.

Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded but I've written the next chapter as well so I can upload both straight away, thank you for reviews please keep them coming :)  
Ex


	7. Chapter 7

The light blinds me for a few seconds before they adjust to the light. I'm standing on the edge of a steep hill. At the bottom is the conucopia, the weapons are laid out along the interval and then piled up in the mouth of the cornucopia. Behind me is a dense forest, the edge of which goes all the way around the edge of the hill that i and the other tributes stand. on the other side of the cornucopia mountains rise sharply out of the ground. I spot Hanna a few tributes away, I catch her eye and give her a wink and she smiles back. There's a belt of six throwing knives lying against a rock about halfway down the hill. The count is down to six seconds. I position myself on my pedestal, I can hear my heart in my ears, feel the adrenaline taking over. The voice over says 1 and then the gong rings.

I leap of my pedestal and sprint down the hill. My speed almost causes me to trip but i check it and keep going. I slide to a stop to sling the bag over my should and grab the belt of knives. I continue running for the cornucopia, the fighting has already begun, tributes fightleft and right, running all over the place, fighting over packs. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sofia pick up a bow and sheaf of arrows, she sends an arrow into district 5 girl's forehead. Then I see her, Mandeline with her long blonde hair flowing behind her, she's picked up an axe and slices open the boy from 7's chest with it. Blood splatters her smiling face. This is my chance, my chance to eliminate her. I grab a knife from the belt and launch it at her head. She ducks just in time and hisses at me before taking off. I throw another at her back, just as she is turning round the cornucopia, it sticks in the metal just where her neck was a second before. I'm about to follow when I sense someone coming up behind me. I turn, ripping a knife from my belt as I do. I fling the knife straight into the boy from 5's neck. He gurgles and collapses on the ground dead. I rip the knife out of his throat and arrange the spear in my hand. I throw the spear at Rosé, the girl from 8, who is snatching up a pack and a sword. It impales her through her chest. The bloodbath is over quickly. The other tributes either lie dead around us or have escaped into the other parts of the arena. I meet up with other careers. Nick and Morgan boast about their kills. They disgust me, how easy it was for them to kill. then i think about it and realise, am i much better. i expressed anticipation when i saw my chance to kill Mandeline, my greatest opponent. And the others i killed, acting almost completely on instinct, my basic instincts was to take the lives of others. I can't get the image of the boy from 5's face as I rip the knife out of his throat. Both his and Rose's blood is on my hands, somewhere in Panem, their families greave for them. All I will ever be to them is the person that took their children from them, all I will be is their children's murderer. No, that's wrong. The Capitol murdered them and I swear I will make them pay for it, but for now I need to survive. I shake the thoughts from my head and sift through the remaining weapons with the others. I replenish my knives, add some food to my pack and pick up a spear. Hanna has picked up a short scimitar, Sofia has her bow and arrows. Nick has two swords strapped to his back and Morgan carries a large baton and a spiked flail, the flail is still dripping with blood, a fact Morgan seems to find delightful.  
"Let's get hunting," Hanna says with glee.  
"Which way?" Sofia asks  
"We don't know what's hidden in the woods and its getting dark, lets explore the mountains," Nick advises, the rest of us nod in agreement and we take off towards the mountains. We start off, hunting our fellow tributes. I trail behind, while the others chat and joke about the bloodbath and the games to come. As we walk we hear a long series of canon shots saluting the morning deaths of the bloodbath. I count them to find that 10 died in the initial bloodbath, less than usual but when I think of the family and friends affected by each death. It feels like a crowd.

We walk for hours and don't find anyone, eventually it gets dark and we decide to settle down for the night. We are about to dig into our packs when a silver parachute defends down into our camp site. I open it up and find a large selection of bread and cheese and meats. At first I'm confused, it's so early and we have plenty of food. I realise that Mags is sending a message to other careers "stick with Finnick and you will never want for anything". It should help to keep me alive for a bit longer. He eat a good supper and save a bit for breakfast. We all lie down, full and tired to sleep. Except for Nick, who volunteered to take first watch. I'm just dozing off, when the anthem plays. I had forgotten about this, at end of each day, pictures of the fallen are shown to the remaining tributes. The others are eager to see the faces of those that they killed while I already feel haunted by the faces of Rose and the boy from 5. I can't tear myself away, my father never trained me for this. He taught me how to kill, he taught me how to survive so many things but never about after the killing. After the anthem we all lie down in silence and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The heat is stifling, we're all sweltering and using up most of our water supply.  
"Urgh, for piss sake, it's so bloody hot!" Hanna exclaims, throwing her sword into a tree in front of her.  
"Maybe the gamemakers are driving us towards water," Sofia suggests,  
"Nah, it's too early, we don't even know where one is," I say. Sofia glares at me for correcting her, god I have to watch out, she may try to kill me in my sleep. We slash through the undergrowth to a wide clearing. With a pool at the end. I just have enough time to take in the two packs lying against each other in the middle of the clearing before the spear flys at my head. I dive to my right and the spear sinks itself in a tree behind me. Sofia shoots an arrow at my attacker and gets him in the shoulder. The boy from 9 winces before pulling out a sword. Immediately Nick is on him. Nick blocks a blow before dodging round and stabbing him in the back. His distract partner rushes at Hanna wielding a knife but Morgan grabs her my the throat and slams her down into the ground. He lifts her up and slams her head down on to a rock, her body goes limp. A cannon sounds signalling her death.  
"Well that was fun," Morgan says laughing. I almost shout at him for that. How dare he make light of killing these children. He sees the look on my face so I try to lighten it by saying cheerfully;  
"Time for lunch I think," it's almost funny how quickly the parachute defends, inside the parcel is an array of seafood with a lot if red spicy sauce. We all sit round and tuck in. It's amazing I've never seen any tributes receive so many gifts. The food is always clearly district 4 originated , so the careers must know that all this food is thanks to me. It should help to keep me alive for a little longer. We replenish are water bottles from the pool.

Hanna starts talking about how much she misses sleeping in her double bed with feather pillows but a loud bang cuts her off mid-sentancw. What can only be a hundred metres away a hovercraft dips down to collect a body. Without warning Morgan is up, flail and baton in hand, and is sprinting in the direction of the hovercraft. The rest of us grab our gear. Stuffing sleeping bags away, cramming food in mouths and collecting weapons. We all run after Morgan, following the obvious path that he left behind him. I hear a loud shout, deep and angry, clearly Morgan. By the time we catch up with Morgan he's resting on a rock, with his back facing us. There's a short but deep cut on it, blood drips freely from it.  
"What happened?" Hannah asks, Morgan doesn't look up, he spits to the side and says

"It was that kid from eight, I barely remember him," Morgan rises and faces us. I remember the boy from eight, named Foreman, small, got an eight in training, he must have been holding back in training if he managed to beat Morgan in a fight.  
"I charged after him, he must of heard me or something because he was waiting for me, he dam near killed me, but let me tell you this; when I find him, I'm going to make him wish he had," Morgan was clutching his flail so hard that is knuckles had gone white. Something tells me that I shouldn't be staying with the careers much longer.

We spent the rest of the day trying to track Foreman but had no luck. That night we settled down to watch the anthem, the person killed was boy from 11. Big, could have ripped a tree out of the ground had he the mind to.

I lay in the dark, thinking of Mandeline who was out there in the dark with her axe and hatred of the careers. Of Foreman who killed the boy from 11 and knocked Morgan on his arse. Of Sofia who is more than ready to kill me. Of Morgan, lying near me, angry and clutching his weapons. Seems strange, but this arena didn't seem so dangerous last night.P

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I can defiantly promise some interesting stuff in the next one ;)  
Ex


End file.
